


Love Day Surprise

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Now This Is Podracing, Other, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parental Love, Parental Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: After a disappointing Love Day at the Jedi Temple, Anakin gets all that he could ever dream of somewhere he didn't think he would.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Love Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

The 14-year old padawan was sulking where he was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the ship heading towards some Outer Rim planet. 

Why was he sulking?

Well, it was because of his continuously failing grade in  _ The History of the Republic  _ class and the fact that it was Love Day. 

Don't trust the media when they say that Jedi don’t celebrate Love Day. Even religious beings like the Jedi were infected in the craze. Anakin had heard rumors of the spectacular gifts Master Mundi gave to each of his wives. Banners were strung up in varying degrees throughout the Temple, obviously done by an insomniac Knight who had suddenly remembered in the middle of the night. 

Padawan were excused from their afternoon classes and allowed to roam about the halls, allowed to ask their intended recipient for their affection.

Anakin had worked all night to write a poem in Huttese for a classmate he wished to give it to. The poem was a common flirtation he had witnessed after many pod races. Many of the racers had sung it to their lives before they had driven off together, arms locked right across their bodies. He wished for the same joy, hoping to take them on laps around the Temple. 

He had given the poem to them, pride and joy shining on his face hiding the tiredness. 

It was soon replaced by heartbreak as the classmate had laughed in his face and torn up the poem. His entire face burned as the entire class started laughing. He ran out of the room to their jeers, face messed with tears. Most of the Temple had probably heard about it by now, given by the way that his Master kept glancing at him at the corner of his eye. He was glad they got this mission. He didn’t know how he would be able to go back to the Temple now. He turned in his seat, his back now to his Master as a fresh new set of tears sprung forth. 

_ Things were so much easier on Tatooine.  _

He woke up expecting to see the inside of their ship, but was instead greeted by a vast and empty,  _ desert _ field. 

A field he hadn’t seen in five years. 

“Master?”

“Oh good Anakin, you’re awake.”

“Master, why are we on Tatooine?”

Obi-Wan turned almost sheepish at this.

“Well… I know how down you were about  _ certain things  _ today and I picked up on a few of the thoughts you were feeling through our bond. So, I’ve brought you back to Tatooine!” 

Anakin gaped at his Master. 

“Does that mean I can go visit my mom?” He braced himself for the inevitable  _ no.  _

“Well, I asked around and your mother will be free later on in the day, so yes Anakin, we can go visit your mom.”

He couldn’t help it, he started crying again. Obi-Wan’s face dropped as he grew worried, but he was shocked as he was soon wrapped in a tight hug from his student. His robes were getting soaked as he awkwardly rubbed Anakin’s back. 

“ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. Thank  _ you _ ,  _ Master,” He rubbed his splotchy face, “But why are we in a field?”

“Because we are going to race, dear one!” 

_ What? _

Obi-Wan and race did not mix as far as he knew. 

“But, why? Aren’t we supposed to be on a mission, Master?” 

“Screw the mission.”

Again,  _ what? _

“I read your poem, Anakin, and it was the sweetest thing I have ever read. You want to race, and you’ll get your race.”

“But-But, Master, the Council!” He yelled, scandalized. 

“Screw the Council, it’s Love Day. I had wished to see you race in the Boonta Eve five years ago, I heard it was a wonderful race, Anakin.”

“But the Boonta Eve doesn’t take place until the end of the year.” 

“Exactly, so it’s just us and the road today.”

The speeder whined at the weight of both bodies on it as they cruised through the mountains he had known all his life. He felt his Master’s carefully hidden fear of crashing as they sped off. He decided it was time for a conversation. 

“Master, why don’t you like flying?”

For a minute he didn't receive an answer. Then…

“I used to love flying, little one. In fact, I’m one of the best pilots this order has to offer, right behind you on course.” He explained, pinching one of Anakin’s cheeks. 

“But, when I was younger, I got into a near fatal crash That made me realize just how fragile a life could be.”

Anakin slowed the speeder down at those words, fear slowly sinking in. 

“Oh.”

“Oh, Anakin, I didn’t mean to ruin your fun like that. Flying is different for everyone. Don’t let my experience soil you on flying.”

“Yes, Master.”

Even with the kind words and gentleness, Anakin still didn’t urge the speeder at the same reckless speed he was initially going at.”

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Would you like me to drive, padawan?”

Anakin nodded mutely, stopped the vehicle, and they changed seats. 

He lurched as they started going way faster than they were ever going, rocks and dust flying off behind them as his Master went nuts with the controls. Master Kenobi was crazy!

They both cheered as they narrowly missed the turn that had both their hearts racing. 

About an hour in, Anakin yawned and Obi-Wan slowed down. 

“You can rest your head on my back, Anakin. I promise to keep you safe. And when you wake, you’ll be with your mother.” 

He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, face swapped by the robes as the speeder rocked him gently into sleep. 

He got to fly and he gets to see his mother?

Best Love Day ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that not all love is romantic, parental/platonic love is wonderful too!


End file.
